tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Chun-Li
|- |} Chun-Li (春麗（チュン・リー）, Chun Rī?, Template:Zh)[1] is a video game character produced by Capcom. First introduced in Street Fighter II, she has since appeared as a player character in nearly all subsequent games.[2] An undercover Interpol agent, Chun-Li enters Street Fighter II 's fighting tournament as a way of getting to its founder, M. Bison. She seeks to avenge her father, who was murdered while investigating Bison's crime syndicate, Shadaloo. Chun-Li is notable for being the first female playable character in a fighting game,[2][3] and has acquired the nickname "First Lady of Fighting Games" among the genre's enthusiasts.[4] Contents http://neoencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Chun-Li# show In video games Edit ''Street Fighter'' series Edit Chun-Li was first introduced in 1991 in the original version of Street Fighter II as one of the game's eight playable characters as well as the sole female character in the game before the addition of Cammy. Chun-Li's backstory centers on her quest to avenge the death of her father, an undercover police agent who disappeared while investigating M. Bison's organization. In her ending, she fulfills her revenge and decides to return to her life as an ordinary girl. In Super Street Fighter II (1993), the player is given the option to make Chun-Li return to ordinary life or continue her work as a police officer. Chun-Li is brought back in Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams (1995), which is set prior to the events of the Street Fighter II. She is depicted as an undercover International Criminal Police Organization (Interpol) agent who is after M. Bison and his drug cartel. In the first Alpha game Chun-Li is dressed in a Chinese acrobatics outfit, although the two sequels: Alpha 2 (1996) and Alpha 3 (1998) feature Chun-Li's original outfit from SFII as an alternate version of the character with alternate special abilities and super combos. She appears as a playable character in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike (1997), the third iteration of Street Fighter III, as one of five new playable characters that were added, making her one of the few Street Fighter characters to appear in all major sub-series. Set years after the Street Fighter II, she has retired from street fighting to teach martial arts to young children,[5] but is forced to return to law enforcement after one of her students is abducted by Urien. Chun-Li appears in Street Fighter IV (2008) as one of the returning fighters. Her in-game narrative shows her at a current crossroads in her life, eventually returning to both street fighting and law enforcement. In the 1996-1997 Street Fighter EX sub-series, Chun-Li's story is similar to that of Street Fighter II, in which she is a police officer investigating Shadaloo in search of her missing father, instead of avenging his death. Other gamesEdit As one of the symbolic Street Fighter characters, Chun Li has made appearances in many other Capcom-produced fighting games, including in all titles of the long-running Marvel vs. Capcom (since X-Men vs. Street Fighter in 1996) and in the Capcom vs. SNK series (also in SNK's SNK vs. Capcom games), and in 2010's Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. She and Ryu are the only Street Fighter characters to appear in every other crossover title by Capcom, including the 2005 tactical role-playing game Namco × Capcom (where they are partnered with Cammy) and the upcoming fighting game Street Fighter X Tekken. Chun-Li appears in the 1996 puzzle game Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo and its 1998 sequel Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix, and in the pachinko slot game Chun-Li Ni Makase China! (the first game that features her in the starring role). She also makes small cameo appearances in the 1993 beat'em-up Final Fight 2 and the 1993 role-playing game Breath of Fire (the cameo appearance featured on Expert Gamer's 1998 list of The 50 Greatest Video Game Secrets[6]), and in the 2008 platform game Mega Man 9. Alternate costumes inspired by her character were featured in the 2006 action-adventure Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (as an unlockable costume swap for Ohatsu) and in Sony's LittleBigPlanet (as a Sackgirl design released as downloadable content in 2008).[7] Character designEdit In the Street Fighter II sub-series and most of her later appearances, Chun-Li wears a qipao, an early 20th century Chinese dress.[4] In the first version of Street Fighter II, Chun-Li was originally depicted wearing an orange qipao instead of blue.[2] The dress is modified to allow a far wider range of movement than a generic qipao. Her ensemble also includes a pair of white combat boots and brown pantyhose. She wears her hair in "ox horns",[2] with silk brocades and ribbons in her hair. Another familiar part of her ensemble are the large spiked bracelets she wears on her wrists. In the Street Fighter Alpha games (set during the time period before Street Fighter II), Chun-Li wears an embroidered vest, a unitard,[2] and athletic sneaker shoes. She wears her ox horns unadorned. She also wears her original Street Fighter II outfit in her X-ism mode in Alpha 3. In Street Fighter IV, Chun-Li's alternate outfit consists of black night gown with gold accents at the bottom. She wears a black and gold sash held by a red rope-like belt. She wears her ox horns unadorned, just like in her Alpha appearance, only this time it's held by red ropes with golden balls at the tip. The outfit is completed with red shoes, gold earrings and black and gold bracelets. The outfit resembles the clothes she wore in one of the episodes of the cartoon series. GameplayEdit Appearances in other mediaEdit Live-actionEdit Chun-Li, who is given the full name of Chun-Li Zang (Template:Zh) in the film, was portrayed in the 1994 action film Street Fighter by actress Ming Na. She poses as a television reporter in order to infiltrate the nation of Shadaloo and kill M. Bison, a warlord who murdered her father during a peasant uprising during his days as a drug lord. She allies herself with E. Honda and Balrog, a former sumo wrestler and boxer, respectively, whose reputations were ruined by Bison's mafia connections, and later forms an initially uneasy alliance with Ryu and Ken, who are working with Guile to infiltrate Bison's fortress and lead Guile there. At the end of the film, she helps Ryu and Ken free Bison's hostages, and in return for her service, Guile promises her an exclusive interview. In 2006, Hyde Park Entertainment and Capcom announced its intention to produce another film adaptation with the storyline to focus on Chun-Li, who was given the full name of Chun-Li Huang and became the main protagonist in Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li,[8] played by Kristin Kreuk.[8] Street Fighter was released in 2009 for the 20th anniversary of the game series,[9] While the games simply give Chun-Li a Chinese nationality with no further details, she was portrayed as a Chinese-American in the film, having a Chinese father and a white mother. AnimationEdit Chun-Li is a central character in the 1994 anime film Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie. An Interpol agent, she is investigating M. Bison's organization of Shadowlaw, which is suspected of murdering several diplomats. She requests to work with Guile to investigate Bison's organization. Guile is initially reluctant to work with her, more eager to pursue Bison himself. By the end of the movie, however, they have become inseparable. She is voiced by Miki Fujitani in the Japanese release. In the English dubbing adaptation by Manga Entertainment, she is voiced by Lia Sargent. In a famous instance of fan service, an explicit scene shows Chun-Li showering in her apartment as a Shadaloo assassin, Vega, arrives to kill her. The shower scene has been censored to varying degrees in versions of the English dub.[10] Vega ends up having been kicked through a wall and hurtling several stories to the ground, but Chun-Li succumbs to her injuries and slips into a coma. She remains hospitalized for the rest of the movie, as distraught Guile promises her that he will make M. Bison pay. Following Bison's defeat at the hands of Ryu and Ken, Chun-Li pulls a prank on Guile by making it appear as if she has died while he was away. Chun-Li was a regular character in the USA Network's animated television series Street Fighter. She was decipted as a reporter (as she was in the 1994 movie) and was voiced by Donna Yamamoto. In the 1997-1998 anime series Street Fighter II V, Chun-Li appears as the spirited tour guide to Ken and Ryu. Her character in this adaptation is a far cry from the world's strongest woman, since she's mostly a kung-fu student under the guidance of her father, the highest-ranked police chief in Hong Kong. Chun-Li plays a sizeable role in the series' finale, when she is brainwashed by Bison's psycho power. Ken is shown having growing feelings for her, as he takes her on a shopping spree and even buys her an engagement ring in the first part of the series. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Chisa Yokoyama. In the Animaze dub, she is voiced by Lia Seargent, while in the ADV Films version she is played by Junie Hoang and later on by Tamara Lo. Category:Street Fighter Category:Video games Category:Video Game Babes Category:Akira Akiman Category:Lia Sargent Category:Junie Hoang Category:Tamara Lo Category:Donna Yamamoto Category:Laura Bailey Category:Jackie Chan Category:Kristin Kreuk Category:Yuko Miyamura Category:Michiko Neya Category:Atsuko Tanaka Category:Fumiko Orikasa Category:Yumi Toma Category:Chisa Yokoyama Category:Miki Fujitani Category:Riisa Naka Category:Ming-Na Wen